Revenge of the Phoenix
by Potter-otter14
Summary: A rewrite of Elementals of the Phoenix. Harry finds out that his father is alive. And that he's an elemental. Hermione is one of the few people he still trust after this. Will the two of them be able to get past the challenges that others have put before them. *Full Sum inside* Slightly AU.
1. October 31st, 1981

**Summary: A rewrite of Elementals of the Phoenix. Harry finds out that his father is alive. And that he's an elemental. Hermione is one of the few people he still trust after this. Will the two of them be able to get past the challenges that others have put before him. Not to mention the deadly Triwizard Tournement, jealousy, dama and love, fourth year is going to be more difficult than it was planned to be.**** Elemental! Harry. Elemental! Hermione. Grey! Draco. Manipulative! Dumbledore. Ron, and Ginny bashing.**

**Warnings: character death, character bashing, violence, mild language, OOC moments**

**Authors Notes: Starts in the summer before fourth year during the Goblet of Fire.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or Roman/Greek Mythology**

* * *

**Chapter 1: October 31****st****, 1981**

James Potter sat on the sofa next to his wife Lily Evans. Their son Harry was on the floor watching colored smoke come out of James' wand. A bang was heard through the air.

"It's Voldemort! Lily take Harry and get out of here!" James shouted.

"I'm not leaving you James!" Lily protested.

James picked up Harry and gave him to Lily.

Lily ran up the stairs of the house. James stood in front of the door awaiting Voldemort. The door slammed open. A tall figure in a black cloak stood in front of James.

"Ah, James Potter, move out of the way," the figure hissed.

"Not on my life Voldemort," James shouted.

"Suit yourself," Voldemort laughed.

A chunk of stone aimed at Voldemort. He laughed when the stone missed.

"STUPIFY MAXIMA!" Voldemort shouted.

James fell back frozen. Voldemort kicked aside the still body.

The door to the nursery door flung open.

"Step aside," Voldemort ordered.

"Never," Lily protested standing in front of a crib.

"Funny another man I killed said the same thing," Voldemort laughed.

"That's not true! James!" Lily shouted.

Voldemort laughed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

Lily Potter fell down dead. Harry whom was in the crib watched. Not crying at all. Waiting for his mother to get up and laugh and his father to take of the hood. Waiting for this to all be a joke. Of course more simplified in the mind of a baby.

Voldemort looked at the baby. A diamond stone seemed to fall into Harry.

_Get the stone. It will bring us more power and the child is a menace, _a voice hissed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted.

A blinding green flash flooded the room. The cloak that Voldemort had been wearing was lying empty on the floor.

* * *

Sirius Black knelt by James. He felt for a pulse but found no trace. Standing up he went up to the nursery where Lily would probably be. Lily was lying dead. Harry sat in the crib and a lightning scar was on his forehead. He picked up baby Harry and walked out the door.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were waiting for him.

"Sirius I insist you give us Harry. He will be safe I can assure you," Dumbledore said.

"After this I have little reason to trust you," Sirius said.

With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, Sirius felt himself giving Harry to Dumbledore.

"I think that turning Peter Pettigrew in would be a good idea," Dumbledore said.

And Sirius felt himself walking away from the house.


	2. Harry Finds Out

**Chapter 2: Harry Finds Out**

It was a boring hot summer's day in Little Winging, England. Harry Potter was would look to be an ordinary boy of fourteen. This of course was an inaccurate assumption. He was of course a wizard that went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

For the time being he lived with his aunt and uncle and pig like cousin. This was because his father was believed dead and his mother dead. Both were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort had been trying for the last three years to come back to life.

So Harry lay down on his bed and looked at the cracks in the ceiling. It was incredibly boring being with his aunt and uncle. He wished he could be on the run with his godfather Sirius Black, whom was an escaped prisoner. He was believed to have killed Peter Pettigrew but this was false because Peter was alive but Sirius was thrown in prison without a trial.

It was nearing eleven pm already. As he stared at the ceiling he thought of Hermione. Hermione was always the sensible one. Maybe he liked her. The memory of her holding onto him from the year before while they were saving Sirius replayed in his mind. Maybe he would like to admit he liked Hermione. Of course it would have to be kept secret. Ron had told him before that he liked Hermione. And Harry didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron so he kept quiet on the situation.

Harry coughed. Smoke.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted.

He packed up anything he could into his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage (whom was an owl).

"GET THE BOY!" A voice shouted.

Sides of the walls were burning. A lion formed of fire chased after him. Harry wanted desperately a wall to separate the lion from him. Seconds later a wall of cloud blocked the lion from him.

"OI RATFACE! WE'VE GOT HIM!" A man shouted.

Harry couldn't see the figure clearly. Instead he ran down the stairs and out the house. Just as he was nearing the small park down the street he saw the house go up into flames. He sat on the swing set and ruffled his hair.

Where would he go now? He didn't know where Sirius was. The Weasley's were half across England. Hermione lived closer to the city. Orphan and homeless just great. Harry picked up his things and walked to the park on the outskirts of the suburb. The men would be looking for him soon again. Harry put his trunk under the park bench. He curled up on the bench. No one ever came back here pretty much.

In his dream he saw an eagle clashing against a formless black cloud. The cloud seemed to be dominating over the eagle. Then an otter, fox, leopard and a swift went towards the cloud again with the eagle. A flash of white light and the eagle was flying towards Harry.

The scene changed and he was in an old manor. A large chair faced towards a fire. A man faced towards the chair. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a large trench coat a streak of black went across his cheek.

"We were unable to catch him my lord," the man said.

"Fools, did you think that the power of Jupiter would not take effect," a voice hissed.

"I'm terribly sorry for not completing my task," the man said.

"Bring him to me by the end of the year," the voice hissed again.

"Yes my lord," the man said.

"Nagini informs me that the old muggle has come here," the voice hissed.

A muggle man was standing outside the door and a flash of green woke Harry up.

* * *

It was day. But instead of the sun beating on his face he was in a bed. As he looked around the room he saw his trunk by the bed and the cage on a dresser. The room was painted burgundy red and a large window that took up most of the wall on the other side revealed a forest. Another wall had a desk and shelves on it. Above was a crystal chandelier.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. Where was he? A pop came and there stood Dobby the house elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry has awoken," the house elf exclaimed.

"Yes I'm awake. Dobby, where am I?" Harry asked.

"In Potter Manor. Master James is downstairs," the house elf said.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said.

Another pop and the house elf was gone. Harry swung himself off the bed and walked out the doors. A manor, Dumbledore never told him about a manor. As he guided himself downstairs he saw lines of doors. He'd explore those later after he got answers.

He smelt bacon and followed the scent. In the kitchen stood a man over a stove.

"Hello Harry," the man said.

The man turned around. He looked like what could be an older Harry.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"In the flesh," the man said.

Harry drew out his wand.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry demanded.

"Well, would Dumbledore have sent somebody after you once you ran away?" the man said.

Harry thought about this.

"Eventually," Harry said.

"Wrong," the man said.

He pointed towards a newspaper on the table. Harry picked up the paper. It was a Dailey Prophet, a wizarding paper.

**The Boy Who Went Missing**

**By: E.L. Alaska**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived

Has unfortunately disappeared in

a tragic fire that happened in his

Aunt and Uncles house in Surrey,

England. It is believed that he has

Died or gone missing in some way.

Aurors are on the scene over looking

What could have caused the fire. Is it

Possible thought that Harry Potter caused

The fire? This will be an updated story.

Harry dropped the paper.

"Death Eaters started that fire," the man said.

"How do I know you're not one?" Harry asked.

The man rolled up his left sleeve.

"Death Eaters have a dark mark on their left forearm, obviously I don't have one," the man said.

Harry was still cautious of the man that claimed he was James Potter.

"If you're James Potter, why aren't you dead?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort cast a very powerful stupefy curse that made even Sirius Black believe I was dead. By the time the spell broke, Lily's body had been removed and you were taken away to your aunt and uncles. So I've been hiding out here and keeping an eye out on you," the man said.

_Creeper or Stalker? _Harry thought.

"And your Elemental abilities are coming in, that's good," James Potter said.

Harry was beginning to get extremely confused. Elemental? That seemed like a joke. And he didn't trust James Potter one bit. Why wait thirteen years until reclaiming him? Questions stirred around in Harrys head as he left upstairs to his room.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So thanks to those who are supporting this new remake of elementals. So in this new remake, obviously some scenes are going to change and some characters are going to be taken out. While this will stay close to the original do not expect it to be like the direct original. While in the original chapter 1 (now chapter 2) I had Harry directly leave and accept James, I tried to make it a bit more realistic. Though this is a fan fiction and anything could happen. So until next time.**


	3. Jupiters Champion

**Authors Notes: I decided to add another chapter to the part of Harry's summer before fourth year. And change up some things from the original obviously. Also thanks to those who have followed and favorite this story so far! **

**Chapter 3: Jupiter's Champion**

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed reading a book. Well, not really. It was more of her trying to figure out about what she was going to do about this upcoming year. She'd already gotten her school supplies. And then there was the issue of a dress. For some odd reason she didn't know about, but a dress or dress robes were required for this year.

Then there was the issue of Harry and Ginny. Ginny a younger red head of the Weasley family had told her about her avid crush on Harry, which was to the point of obsession. This of course was a low profile problem for Hermione, because she had developed feelings for Harry. Harry whom had saved her from a troll, figured out (the rest of ) the mystery to the chamber of secrets, and had helped her rescue Sirius Black the year before. Of course, Hermione would never tell Harry about her feelings because Ginny would out right murder her. And then Harry who would probably reject her for her own safety or something.

Hermione worried about Harry. Had he caused the fire that happened in Surrey? Probably not, unless he was really desperate to escape there. She sniggered at the memory of when Harry had called it Durskaban.

* * *

Harry walked with James to Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. The floors were polished as always in the bank. The diamond chandeliers hung above reflecting the lights. A goblin led Harry and James into a small office. Another goblin, whom introduced himself as Bulbnotch sat a small golden bowl on the table. James put his hand over the bowl as Bulbnotch used a small knife and cut James' palm. The cut healed seconds later. A small parchment took place of the blood. Bulbnotch gave Harry the paper.

**Name: **James Theseus Potter

**Age:** 34

**Parents:** Charlus Franklin Potter (father) Dorea Khione Potter (mother)

**Blood Status:** Pure

**Abilities:**

Animagus

Earth Elemental

So this was the real James Potter. But besides this, Harry couldn't fully trust his father yet. Bulbnotch put Harry's hand over the now empty bowl and made a cut on his palm. The feeling of electricity passed and then it was gone, as was the cut. Another paper sat in the bowl which Harry took.

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Age:** 14

**Parents:** James Theseus Potter (father) Lily Renee Evans (mother)

**Blood Status:** Half

**Abilities: **

Storm Elemental

Parseltounge

Metamorphmagus

Harry knew already about being a parseltounge, but an elemental. James and Harry walked out of the office. They took a cart to the vault with Bulbnotch. James put some money into a bag. Harry saw something silver glisten. He walked toward the silver and saw it was a sword. The hilt had large rubies encrusted into it. Some words were written onto the side.

"Bloody hell, its Gryffindor's sword," Harry muttered.

"That is indeed the real sword of Godric Gryffindor," Bulbnotch said.

"You can take it," James said.

Harry put the sword in a nearby sheath before taking it with him.

After the trip to Diagon Alley, Harry looked around the manor. There were ballrooms, bathrooms, a library, a pool, a workout room, a gym, and a training room of sorts. He walked into the training room. A climbing rope, rock wall, target boards (human and bulls eye archer types), and a wall with weapons.

Harry looked at the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He decided to take a stab at it and practiced on various targets. After what felt like hours he heard a clap. James was leaning on the door frame clapping his hands.

"Natural. But you can also focus other energy on it," James said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Godric Gryffindor was a storm elementalist. He worked closer with fire though. But if you focus your elemental ability that sword can conduct the power," James said.

"And how exactly _can_ I use my 'power'?" Harry asked.

James closed his eyes and took in a breath. Moments later a piece of the floor had curled into a ball. Then it went back into the floor like nothing had happened. His eyes opened once more.

"Earth is a tricky element to master. You have to feel the element through you and manipulate it to your will. It will listen as long as you focus," James said.

So Harry closed his eyes as he gripped onto the sword. A jolt of electricity passed through him. He focused the energy onto the sword. When he opened his eyes the swords blade had glowing white electricity moving through it. He swung the sword at a target and a disc of lightning shot at it, hitting with perfection.

"Wow," Harry muttered.

Harry sat across the table from James during dinner.

"So Dumbledore…," Harry brought up.

"Is manipulative," James said.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"While on the outside it seems he's aiding the so called light, he's secretly working with Chaos," James replied.

"Chaos like the energy? Harry suggested.

"It's a controlling dark force. Dumbledore basically does the physical portion of Chaos' deeds.

"And that's obviously bad right?" Harry said.

James nodded.

"Dumbledore has full manipulation of Mrs. Weasley and the two younger Weasley's. If he gets an Elemental to side with him, he could possibly use that against you," James said.

"So are there any other elementals?" Harry asked.

"There are the four primary elements, fire, earth, water, and air. Each is a champion of a planet or moon. Fire the champion of Mars, Earth the champion of Venus, Water the Moon's champion, and Air the champion of Mercury. Then Storm, which is the champion of Jupiter," James said.

"And that's it?" Harry asked.

"Well there are also the Chaos Elements. Those are the elementals that are slightly stronger and darker having been gifted by Chaos. The same five elements apply. Though Fire the champion of Io, Earth the champion of Charon, Waters the champion of Neptune, and Air being the champion of Uranus. Storm is still the champion of Pluto," James explained.

/S/

Harry thought about Hermione. She seemed like the only person he could trust right now. Other than Sirius, maybe James. While Harry did trust James a little bit, it was still difficult to get over the fact his father stayed out of his life for 13 years. Maybe this year, he would ask Hermione to be his girlfriend. There wasn't anything stopping him now. The wrath of Jupiter was going to unleash.


	4. In the Line of Fire

**Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story so far! Just forewarning, this is more of Hermione's POV. Also in this rewrite I'm going to try to have Hermione be a bit more useful rather than Bella-Swan-like. SO here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: In the Line of Fire**

* * *

The next day Hermione made sure her bags were packed. It was nearly four and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would be coming to pick her up. For a few days Hermione was going to stay with them for the Quidditch world Cup. A knock came to the door. Hermione opened the door and there stood Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do you have your bags packed already?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied.

"Good let's go girls," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione arrived later at the Burrow with the two Weasley's. She looked around marveled by the house. It never seemed to stop amazing her. Hermione put away her bags before going to the nearby lake with Ginny.

The two were tossing a ball when it fell into the water.

"Crap," Ginny said.

"I'll go get it, can't be that bad right?" Hermione asked.

Hermione took off her shirt leaving her tank on. She took in a breath before jumping in. The water was dark and eerie. Light still showed from above. Hermione swam trying to find the ball. An otter swam up to her. She smiled. The otter swam deeper in the lake with Hermione following. The ball was next to a bow which was glowing silver.

Hermione took the ball and the otter was trying to nudge her to take the bow. She didn't need a bow. Instead she ignored the otter and swam back up to the surface.

"What took you so long?" Ginny demanded.

"It took some time to find," Hermione said.

When Hermione put on her shirt, she realized she was absolutely dry, like she had never stepped foot in the lake.

The girls went back to the burrow some time later. Ginny opened a package that had come for her earlier. She squealed. A gold bracelet with a onyx jewel in the center with black pearls circling around it. Ginny put it on her wrist pleased. She passed Hermione one like it. It was the same design but had pink pearls instead of black. Hermione reluctantly put on the bracelet. A cold feeling went through her.

/S/

Hermione woke up early in the morning because of the world cup. The bracelet seared her wrist. She attempted to take it off but it wouldn't budge. So she grabbed her bag before going downstairs.

On the walk to the top of the hill, Ginny went on and on about Harry. Hermione was getting a headache from all her talking. Instead Hermione turned her attention to Cedric Diggory. Whom was tagging along with his father to the World Cup. Cedric was going to be a seventh year. He had messy brown gold hair and had a pale completion without looking white. Hermione got a conversation going with him. Finally they reached the top where an old boot sat. Mr. Weasley told them to hold onto the boot. A spinning sensation happened. Hermione felt a arm wrap around her before she landed on the ground. Cedric was holding her smiling.

"How was your first portkey ride?" Cedric asked.

Hermione laughed.

The two parted ways for Hermione had to go with the Weasley's. Loud crowds took up the campsite. Tents lined up for miles it seemed, another long walk to the Weasley tent.

A tiny tent sat near the woods. At long last they had reached it. Mr. Weasley went in first, followed by Fred and George, then Ron, Ginny and finally Hermione. While on the outside the tent was small, inside were large rooms.

"Girls on the right, boys on the left," Mr. Weasley said.

It was nearing later at night when Hermione, Ginny and Ron were walking around. A merchant was selling World Cup stuff. A pair of gold omniumculars caught Hermione's eye. Ron got a bulgurian seeker action figure. They were about to leave when Hermione ran into something.

"Hermione?" the voice asked.

Hermione looked up and saw it was Harry. He didn't look as gaunt or scrawny as usual. Instead he looked like any other boy, besides the lightning scar.

"Harry? I didn't expect to see you here," Hermione said.

"Yea, my dad got us tickets," Harry said.

Hermione was puzzled.

"Harry, your father is dead," Hermione said.

"Trust me Hermione, it's him in the flesh," Harry protested.

"Uh huh. Well, see you later," Hermione said.

With that she left to catch up with Ron and Ginny. Ginny was scowling. Her wrist was burning again from the bracelet.

/S/

Hermione was walking up the stairs of the stadium with the Weasleys.

"How much farther up are we dad?" Ron complained.

"Let's just say, if it begins to rain, you'll be the first to know," a cold voice said.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at them. Draco Malfoy was right at his heel like a dog.

"We've been invited to the Minsters box, by the minister Cornelius Fudge himself," Draco boasted looking right at Hermione.

Hermione glared before returning to the Weasleys.

The stadium was larger than a football field it seemed. Rows of seats stretched below. Hermione watched the game in fascination. It was the Irish quidditch team against the Bulgarian quidditch team. Viktor Krum the Bulgarian seeker had caught the snitch but the Irish still won.

/S/

Fred and George were teasing Ron about his "man-crush" on Viktor Krum.

"HE'S AN ARTIST!" Ron shouted.

"Whatever you say Ronnie," Ginny chimed in.

Screams were heard from outside. Men in black hoods walked with torches, muggles hung upside down behind them. Hermione ran with Fred and George to the portkey.

/S/

Hermione hugged herself on her bed. Ginny was passed out. Her mouth was going dry so Hermione went down to the kitchen for a drink. A cup filled with tea had a tag named _Ginny_ on it and another with _Hermione_. The _Ginny _cup was empty. **Drink it** said a cold voice in her head.

Something felt wrong about the tea in the cup. The bracelet burned her again. The water rippled in the tea.

"Hermione?" a voice said.

It was Ron.

"Hi Ron," Hermione smiled.

"You haven't drunk it yet," Ron said.

"So?" Hermione asked.

Ron got a knife from a chore.

"Ron, this isn't funny," Hermione said.

A lick of fire burned Ron.

"Ron, stop when the lady says to," Fred said. He stood with his wand pointed at Ron.

"Back off Fred," Ron said.

"Ronniekins, get it out of your head that _Hermione will never love you._ And trust me I know," Fred laughed.

Ron charged at Fred with the knife.

"FRED!" Hermione shouted.

Fire bound Ron's hand.

"Hermione, get your stuff. George is waiting outside," Fred said. "I'll be fine."

Hermione ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. She packed up her stuff as quickly as she could before she ran outside. George wore a backpack over his clothes. He held a Comet 360 in his hand.

"Come on Hermione," George said.

The two mounted on the broom. Moments later Fred caught up to them.

"Why did Ron attack me?" Hermione asked.

"Weird thing mom told him. It's weirder beyond imagination," George said.

"How can Fred do that thing with fire? It seemed like highly complex magic," Hermione said.

"He's been practicing fire magic for some reason," George said.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Harry sent us a letter and we are going to Potter Manor," George explained.

Harry sent them a letter? What about her? She shrugged off the feeling. Instead she rested her head on George's back as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. FYI I unfortunately forgot what kind of brooms Fred and George had. So let me know what you thought of this chapter. Until next time!**


	5. A Refusal of Water

**Authors Notes: I am not dead! Sorry about the really really late update. ****Thanks for the input on some of the scene jumps I do, which I will try to improve on. Also I've sort of been feeling out of it writing this story. So if this chapter is really crap, I'm sorry. This is really just another boring filler chapter.**

**Chapter 5: A Refusal of Water**

* * *

Fred and George eventually arrived at Potter Manor. Hermione woke up from the sun beating on her face. They got off of the brooms and walked up to the manor. George knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened. Harry stood at the door, his black hair strewn around.

"Hey mate, mind if we come in?" Fred asked.

"No you can't Fred," Harry said sarcastically.

The three walked in. Hermione was fascinated by the build.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

The house elf popped in.

"Yes Mister Harry?" Dobby asked.

"Can you please show Fred and George to their rooms?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded and left with a following Fred and George behind him.

Harry and Hermione walked down an opposite hallway.

"Harry, how did you even come by Potter Manor?" Hermione asked.

"Funny story really. Turns out my dad is alive and he just took me here after the fire. Well, not directly. But it was sometime after that," Harry said.

"Harry! Are you sure it's even the real James Potter? I mean your dad's dead. And even if he's alive why did he just wait until now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's the real James Potter. The goblins even did a test and it said he was the real James Potter. Why he waited until now? I don't know," Harry said.

"Where's my room Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed nervously before showing Hermione her room.

* * *

Over the next few days Harry had told the twins and Hermione about what he had found out over the course of the summer. Hermione was still reluctant to believe what he said.

* * *

The four then went to Kings Cross Station when it became September first. Fred and George left to find their friends. When Harry and Hermione entered a carriage, Ron came in shouting. Ginny trailed behind him

"What the hell was your problem just leaving in the middle of the night?" Ginny demanded.

"Maybe because your brother went mental and tried to kill me!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny snapped in front of Ron's face.

"Stupid brother," she said.

Ron jumped back.

The two of them walked out of the carriage. Neville came in a while later looking for a spot. Hermione looked out the window refusing to look at Harry. She was still hesitant about him, especially over the summer. In other words the carriage was silent. The trolley lady came in asking if they wanted anything. Harry got a box of Bertie Bottis every flavor beans, and a pumpkin pasty. Hermione got a chocolate frog.

As Hermione was eating her chocolate frog her bracelet started burning her again. When she looked at it she noticed the bracelet was actually on fire. She screamed.

"The bloody hell is going on!" Neville shouted

Hermione started feeling faint. She fell back into her seat limp. The fire had faded out. A heart shaped sapphire floated above Hermione's chest. It was floating out of the carriage until Neville caught it. The stone struggled until staying in his hand.

"I'm so bloody confused right now," Neville said.

"An elemental stone. Neville put it back right now," Harry said.

Neville put the stone above Hermione's chest and it went back in. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione, you're an elemental," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Elemental, a person granted with the power to control one of the elements," Neville added in.

"I've just had some freak accident and you tell me this now?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, we sort of just figured it out," Harry said.

"We're getting close to Hogwarts," Neville said nervously trying to change the subject.

Hermione grabbed her uniform and left slamming the door.

"Well, that went well," Neville said.

"Neville," Harry said.

"Yes?" Neville asked.

"Shut up, you're acting to Out Of Character for someone like you," Harry said.

Neville lowered his head.

"So, what kind of Elemental is Hermione exactly?" Neville asked.

"I think Chaotic Water right now but something's off," Harry said.

"The bracelet? I mean that thing's weird," Neville suggested.

"Neville, stop trying to act smart," Harry said.

"But Harry," Neville whined.

"Neville, shouldn't we be changing for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right," Neville said.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, I will attempt to put up faster updates. Apologies for the short chapter. Next chapter will be at Hogwarts. Also another thanks to the people just joining or that keep supporting this story. Stick around!**


	6. Chaotic Rising

**Authors Notes: Okay I sincerely apologize with the lack of updates like I said. I AM NOT DEAD PEOPLE! It's just taken me forever how I'm going to continue with this. Never fear I shall not abandon this story. Also I was asked a question if Chaos Elementals are stronger or something along the lines of this. I will address this a bit more in this chapter. So hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Chaotic Rising**

* * *

They arrived at the platform a while later. It seemed only the moon was out and hardly any stars could be seen above the trees. Harry, Neville and Hermione got into a carriage with a younger girl with dirty blonde hair that reached the tip of her back.

Hermione sneered at the girl who was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"Who's that?" Harry whispered.

Hermione was about to answer until the cart started moving. The carriage seemed to go a different route than the other carriage's. Neville ruffled his short blonde hair. The cart stopped. A clink was heard through the silent air.

A large wall of fire spread up in front of them.

"Somebody annoyed the Heliopaths," the girl said.

Harry summed the sword of Gryffindor and a bolt of lightning formed around the sword. He swung the sword and the lighting and fire collided. A massive amount of sparks went flying.

"I seriously thought that would work," he said apologetically.

A jet of dark water shot at the fire/lighting sparks before it died out. Harry looked at Hermione who seemed to not have a clue of anything that had happened. The carriage leaned forward.

"Now how are we going to get there?" Neville asked annoyed.

"I could help with that," the girl said.

She made an infinite symbol with her wand that glowed white. With her index finger she tapped the symbol and the cart moved forward.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked.

"Practice I've been able to do it for a few months now," she said.

Neville and the girl started talking animatedly. Hermione ignored Harry.

The quartet reached the castle at long last. It seemed the feast had already started. The girl skipped to the Ravenclaw table. Harry could see Snape glaring at the trio. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione started putting food on her plate. She sat in between Harry and Neville and refused to look at Ron, mostly because of _"the incident"_.

Draco leaned over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey beautiful," he smirked at Hermione.

"Go away Malfoy," she said coldly.

"You know, you could always _Slytherin _to my dorms if you want," Draco said.

After he said that a bolt of lightning barely missed his head.

"Who did that!" he demanded.

The rain fell from the enchanted ceiling but not reaching past the candles. In the corner Harry could see a figure that was quite wide. A green spell shot up towards the ceiling and the rain stopped.

The man was wet and wearing a large trench coat. He had a wooden leg that had the tip of some sort of bird. Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. Who agreed kindly to fill in for this year. And this year we will not be having the House Cup or Quidditch cup," Dumbledore announced.

"THAT'S RUBBISH! THAT'S RUBBISH!" Fred and George shouted.

"Instead we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament with the Beauxtbatons and Durmstrang schools visiting for this event on Halloween. Only those over the age of seventeen may enter, more information will be released on Halloween," Dumbledore said.

The school erupted into applause.

"And would Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Ginerva Weasley please meet me in my office after the feast," Dumbledore said.

Fred and George talked about the tournament. Harry could have sworn he heard something about an aging potion.

* * *

Ginny walked next to Draco on their way to Dumbledore's office. Draco adjusted his tie. He had to look better than the Weaslette. Oh who was he kidding, he was better than everyone. Ginny mumbled something to the gargoyle before it let them pass.

Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down.

"How are you two?" he asked.

"Fine," Draco smirked.

"Good," Ginny said.

"Ms. Weasley I assume you gave the bracelet I sent to you to Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said.

Draco was curious and confused. A bracelet?

"You must be confused Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked.

"Nooo I'm totally aware of this," Draco said sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I assume you're aware of the Chaotic Order and Chaos Elementals?" Dumbledore asked.

"A little bit," Draco replied.

"Well you Draco are the leader of the Chaos Elementals, Chaotic Storm," Ginny purred.

"That's rubbish," Draco said.

Ginny stood up in front of Draco.

"Very funny Weasley, what are you going to do? Give me a lap dance?" Draco laughed.

Instead Ginny shot a ball of fire at Draco. A shield of electricity blocked the fire in front of Draco.

"Proof enough?" Ginny sneered.

"And what are you then?" Draco asked.

"Phoenix," Ginny said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"She's the mars champion, a Fire Elemental. But for now she is a Chaos Elemental of sorts, so Phoenix fits her of sorts," Dumbledore said.

"And what do you want me to do about this?" Draco asked annoyed.

"You and Ms. Weasley will eliminate the other three elementals. Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Storm, though Air is not so much of a threat right now. Storm is Mr. Potter, Earth is Mr. Longbottom and Water we're hoping to turn which is Ms. Granger," Dumbledore explained.

This was all too weird for Draco. Longbottom would be easy since he was a useless lump anyways. Potter he'd have no issue with taking out and Granger. Well Granger was different. Why was there some sort of feeling he had to protect her?

"Snap out of it Malfoy. A Child of the Moon is never safe," Ginny spat.

"Child of the Moon? I thought those were werewolves?" Draco asked.

"Those are Creations of the Moon the mishaps, Children of the Moon are the ones blessed by the Moon with the ability of being a water elemental," Ginny said.

"Oh," Draco said.

"Are you in or out?" Ginny snapped.

"In," Draco said.

Dumbledore passed Draco a gold arm thick bracelet. What looked like a onyx gem was placed in the center in the shape of a circle and tiny diamonds surrounded the onyx. A small tingling or electricity passed through his arm before going away leaving a numb feeling.

"Remember by eliminating the elementals, you are saving our race in more ways than one," Dumbledore said. "You two are dismissed."


	7. Attack of Rabid Gingers

**Authors Notes: Shout out to followers and people that have favorited this story! I will not apologize for the long wait. **

**Chapter 7: Attack of Rabid Gingers**

* * *

The new trio (consisting of Neville, Hermione, and Harry) sat down in the Grand Hall for breakfast before classes. Hermione struggled to take off the cursed bracelet with little luck. Harry and Neville exchanged schedules.

"Divination with the fraud," Harry mumbled.

"I told you to drop out of that class and take something useful!" Hermione snapped.

Harry shrugged.

"But first is herbology for today," Neville piped in.

Hermione wrapped water around the bracelet loosening it. The water went black before the bracelet broke.

"Finally," she muttered.

The trio gathered their stuff before leaving for herbology.

Walking down the path, they saw Ron lying on the side limp. Hermione stepped close to him to see what was wrong.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

Hermione turned to see Harry but instead choked. Ron had grabbed her neck and was holding it tightly. She noticed his eyes had gone a red color.

"Ron," she said weakly.

"If I can't have you, no one can," Ron hissed.

Her vision was going blurry by how tightly he was squeezing her now. Then she felt herself fall out of his reach. A stone cage seemed to have trapped Ron.

"LET ME OUT!" He shouted.

The cage bars dropped back into the earth. Ron was about to move when he sunk halfway into the ground.

"GREAT JUST BLOODY BRILLIANT! HELP ME OUT HARRY AND STOP HANGING AROUND THAT USELESS PIECE OF SCUM!" Ron shouted.

"Stop making a scene Ron. No one besides us is around right now. And if you speak or do anything like that to my friends again, you're not going to be happy about it," Harry said coldly.

He helped Hermione up before they walked off to Herbology.

"How did you do that Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Adeline rush?" Neville said confused.

"Either way it was brilliant," Harry smiled.

Ron had, unfortunately, been freed from his binding later in the day. Ron sat next to Harry in Divination, which was not at all pleasing. In fact, even creepier than the Creevy brothers. They would be beginning Planetary Divination reading. Ron kept looking over Harry's shoulder, which was pathetic really.

"I got two Mars' is that right?" Ron asked.

"I got Jupiter and Saturn, I don't think yours is right though," Harry said.

"Professor, what's this one?" Lavender Brown asked.

"That would be Uranus," Professor Trewlawny said.

"Can I have a look too?" Ron asked.

The Professor came over.

"The dark hair, tragic losses- -," the professor said.

Harry zoned out. Hermione was right, she was an old fraud. Then he felt Ron nudge him.

"I was saying dear, were you born under Saturn say mid-winter?" the Professor said.

"Uh, I was born in July," Harry said.

The Professor went pink. The cause of their large homework was possibly due to Ron's outburst and her inaccurate planet predicting.

Harry was walking out last when the Professor started having a short spasm of sorts.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"_Pluto will call the Lunar Child mine,_

_The Phoenix will set Earth to flames,_

_Saturn shall have the final breathe,_

_And storm will fall as all the rest," _Trelawney said hissing.

She lost her footing before standing straight again.

"Did I say something?" she asked curious.

"No, nothing," Harry said.

He rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

The courtyard had a few people as Hermione sat down to read. She read through some pages of a book about Elementals. Her book was ripped out of her hand.

"HEY!" she shouted.

She looked up.

Tossing the book around was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" he laughed.

"Malfoy, give it back," she said coldly.

Malfoy laughed. He threw the book across the courtyard, the pages flying. Hermione was about to run to it when Ginny stood in her way.

"Real pathetic mudblood," Ginny laughed.

"Ginny you can't be serious," Hermione mumbled.

"No I'm serious alright. I see the way he looks at you and it's _sick. _Harry deserves someone better than you," Ginny hissed.

"Wait what? You think me and Harry like each other? You're obviously delusional," Hermione laughed.

Whips of fire formed in Ginny's hand. The whip cracked aiming at Hermione. She ducked narrowly missing it. Angered, she formed a bow of sorts from water. How? She wasn't too curious. She shot aimed an arrow at Ginny. Ginny jumped to the side missing the arrow.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry shouted.

For a moment the fighting ceased. Ginny looked longingly at Harry.

"Are you ready to give up on this mudblood yet?" she asked drooling almost.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She thinks you and me like each other," Hermione laughed.

Harry turned a slight shade of pink.

"Look Ginny, you've got this wrong. Just stop the fighting," Harry said.

"Hmm… no," Ginny said.

Draco formed a sword of violet lighting.

"Thought you were the only Storm Elemental Potter?" Draco sneered.

Draco charged at Harry with the lighting. Hermione was caught off guard by Draco's sudden action that Ginny had bound her in fire. She screamed in pain.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted.

Harry summoned the sword of Gryffindor. Draco looked just as surprised. The swords clashed releasing sparks everywhere. Around the courtyard a large dark thundercloud loomed above. Bystanders had quickly retreated into the school or behind the pillars eager to watch the fight.

Hermione struggled against her bindings. They had coiled into handcuffs of sorts and rope around her legs. Ginny pushed her back and Hermione fell onto the ground.

"Can't do anything now can you mudblood?" Ginny hissed.

Hermione opened her mouth but instead a scream escaped. Above her Ginny held a sapphire.

"You're now powerless. Nighty night," Ginny cackled.

Powerless? What about her magical abilities? Or was it just physically? Crap she was in trouble. The bindings disappeared leaving burn marks. Hermione lifted herself up. She fell to her knees. How was she supposed to help Harry against Malfoy? Spots were clouding her vision. She put her arms in front of her to hold herself up. Instead they gave out and she was back on her back. She looked at the clouds. Rain sounded good right now. Like a lullaby.

* * *

Harry barely had a clue of what was going on. For one he was trying to find Hermione to tell her about Professor Trelawny's freak prophesy and then he was fighting for his life against Malfoy. Sure Malfoy was stupid and a self-centered prat but this was extreme. Hell, he hadn't even had enough practice with his sword and he was half decent. Or Malfoy was really poor conducting lighting. The lights reminded him of one of Dudley's science-fiction movies. Was it episode four or something? He couldn't remember.

"Ready to give up Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Over my dead body," Harry retorted.

"That'll be easy."  
"You wish."

Then it started pouring down. Remaining bystanders ran off. Speaking of which, where the bloody hell was a professor! Shouldn't someone be taking points off for fighting? Of course points hadn't mattered anymore since last year when they still counted. Rain was blurring his glasses. Harry swung his sword around as best as he could try to defend himself.

"Let's go Malfoy!" he heard Ginny shout.

"This isn't over yet Potter," Draco said.

Harry put down his sword to rub his glasses. He looked around for Hermione. She wasn't around anywhere. To his horror he saw her being carried by Draco someone with Ginny. He grabbed his sword and chased after the duo. No matter how fast he ran he was still behind them. Then he noticed they were going to Dumbledore's office. The two of them went into the office. Harry banged on the door but it wouldn't allow him in. Not even the gargoyle spoke to him. He then decided that this gargoyle was very rude at the moment. Damn it he couldn't hear inside.

* * *

Draco had presented the limp form of Hermione to Dumbledore whereas Ginny showed the moonstone. Dumbledore was more pleased with the stone than the unconscious witch.

"What do we do with the mudblood Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Take her to a room on the seventh floor. There's a particular room I hear of that hides things. Do not let anyone see you," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Draco said.

"Mr. Potter has already left the corridor but I would hurry," Dumbledore added.

* * *

Ginny was pleased with herself. Hermione was no longer an issue. And Harry would be hers. Her mother had always told her that she and Harry were made for each other. Getting her happily ever after was only a while away.

* * *

**Authors Notes: SOO I did try to add in some more action in this scene. Also if anyone is going to complain about a character being too OOC read the book for in character. I'm not going to change my perspective of a character just to fit your idea of IC. Compared to the original some changes; not many but noticeable a bit. **

**Also I should warn the next update will take a while because I won't have access to my word documents for a while. Which I would love to say I'm going to update sooner but alas that would be a lie. So stick around for the next chapter please! **


End file.
